


Bay On Nets

by Kickberry



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy X, RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Bayonetta undergoes a supernatural change that allows her to explore interests in other fantasy universes. All vicitms will never be the same once she's done with them.





	1. One Milf, Two Witches, Three Holes (FFX)

In a far part of the cosmos, past the pits and sphincters of other universes, was a nice little planet called Spira. At least, that’s the name that came to mind. Many of the locals here are diverse in the sense they all have different tastes in fashion - some would learn the art rather than just slap a hide of an animal onto their bare-naked bodies (sounds like a good time). This planet certainly has its fair share of demons and angels, the usual maneaters roaming like the beasts they are in the wilderness. What lunatics would want to fight them by choice in the first place? All for experience and rare items? Without a shower and salon nearby, bitch please!

Oh yes, some context. Bayonetta is my name, an Umbra Witch. I’m not sure why I’m recording my journey in the form of this mental diary. This would be no surprise along with the other features that took hold over my body. Surely Jeanne wasn’t cruel enough to pass on some demonic/angelic STD into my bloodstream. Oh shit, perhaps some inter-dimensional buggery is at work. On the other hand, at least the culprit(s) used some lubricant to make this a painless turn of events - this time.

Enough of this self-banter (this would call for a therapy session with a glass of Chardonnay). To make a long oral workout short, I somehow traveled from my world to this one against my will. Knowledge is ever present in me; wisdom has offered insight on the situation that I’ve become a sort of space-time traveler. I wouldn’t have considered this - not unless there’s a fucktastic galactic mall on the other side of this shitty puddle we call a universe. Something, or someone (whose name I’ve yet to cross off my shit list), should fill in the blanks. I would also wish to return home, but lo and behold, this requires me to gather energy. Yes, it is possible to return back home with a power that now resides in me (a source planted firmly near the ticklish spot of my womb, how quaint). To harness this power, for droll and delightful reasons, there is only one way.

“Mph, hmph!”

I say, “Oh, quit your whining,” and smack the cheek of a fat rump. This is one of many delicious details featured on the body of my current companion, a brunette. She has long, raven hair sported in a do I once had in my first video game. Now the robe, I absolutely love the fur - a mass of ebony lined with sandy edges. The skirt looks odd, like those old European cage models only this one is held together by belts. This woman is Lulu - cute name, puts a classy look to a steampunk design compared to the local islanders and their rags (Shiba help me, some only have a rectangles covering their small pistols). Her hefty bottom and heavy chest tempt me to handle them until every skin is stretched out.

I would ask this fine lady how she tolerates this unrefined environment, but she is in a bit of a bind. By bind, I refer to the fact she is embraced by large tendrils of my own brand of strong, dark hair. These lovely tentacles are stuck to the walls and floor of this wooden shack. Many are wrapped around my companion’s abdomen. Their strong hold keeps her in the air like a moth stuck in a spider’s cobweb (like Jeanne experienced many nights, ooh la la).

“Mmh, mh!”

“So eager to say something, are you? Well first, hear me explain how I plan to solve our dry spells.”

Lulu raises an eyebrow. It’s good I have her attention, wouldn’t want her to notice the effects too soon.

“You see, I’ve become something close to an omniscient being. I’m not being pretentious; the experience has been overwhelming at first. Some perks involve absolute control over one’s influence with the elements. As a mage of your sort, you would wonder how you couldn’t squirt a bit of magic since I’ve arrived into this household.”

I turn to pluck a doll - a pale little creature - from the floor and dangle in front of Lulu. The cotton toy jingles as a red ball above its skull wiggles about, a fantastic Moogle. “You even tried to use this thing as a weapon. Dangerous and adorable, it looks much more fun to use compared to my darling pair of clappers.”

With the same hand, I drop the doll to press a palm against Lulu’s face. She breaths into a gag made of my hair, effectively silences any complaints she would wish to share. Her skin feels nice, white and soft like marshmallow. I can’t wait to slap it into a shameful shade of red.

“Excuse my digression, I suppose we don’t have much time before anyone notices. Your child and husband especially wouldn’t like to see me turn you into a sweaty mess.”

Lulu looks shocked. I’m sure this is not related to my words, but the purple glow in her eyes. Yes, the spark would surely be making its way through her luscious body.

“Like all powerful beings, I require fuel. My powers are oddly nurtured by the energy of Eros. The greatest deposit I can gather this exists in your body, madame. Would you like to take a gander on how the process goes?”

Lulu’s eyes start to squint; her body shakes. The energy is starting to build inside her veins, boil her blood like water in a cauldron.

“In my presence, females would start to gather Eros energy like magnets. Be it a maiden or a ripe whore, it doesn’t matter. Apparently, this essence once belonged to a man, but has now found me as a suitable host.”

I blow a puff of air into Lulu’s face. She moans when the air stimulates her sweaty skin.

“The best fruits, I find, are the strong ones who are a more backed than a single lady. Now I’m not one to disturb the busy bees. Yuna and Rikku should be preparing to fight this Sin. You should be available for a day before heading out to meet them.”

With hands on hips, I stand before the trapped woman to show off my black bodysuit sewn with strands of marvelous hair. Feathers hang from shoulders, down my arms. Unlike Lulu’s, my fabric hugs this body tight. She should consider the same if she’s to...oh wait, she’s married. That’s unfortunate because the life of a married woman may come into question once we start. Lulu’s certainly in the mood as the violet aura shines in her pupils, Eros energy ready for harvest. I’m pleased to share, “One day is enough for me to extract the energy. This should also bring relief since big brother Waka has not been tending to your own needs.”

I weaken the hair around her mouth and pull them down with one hand. Once her scarlet lips are uncovered, I lean forward to kiss them. The taste of lotion and makeup does not lessen this warm union. Our tongues meet and dance at the middle, switch between smacks and tugs for an oral tango. This performance dances to the sound of our moans; she is quite the whore to keep up with my pace. There is no hesitation in her actions; the Eros buildup would summon the need to find immediate release.

Through our many busses, I slide hands down her body. They slip into the dress for a grab at soft mounds - these motherly melons. One squeeze spills the excess skin through my fingers’ slits. Lulu pulls away from our kiss - party pooper - to breathe again.

“Ooh, are these softer than my lips?” I fondle the breasts, yank them in every direction and rub thumbs over the hardened tips. Lulu throws her head around, goes mental from this touch. “Has little Vidina been greedy?”

This mother answers with a groan. A shift in Eros energy tells me she came. The flow of this sweet and spicy energy swirls into my form, fills me like a hot bowl of warm soup. Satisfied, I sigh, “Yes, that’s the climax I’ve been looking for. Is this what you’ve been missing since your husband neglected to remain active in bed?”

“W-we didn’t have sex in a long time,” Lulu squeaks. Her strong voice sounds delightful in this submissive state. “But we’ve been busy, there’s no time.”

“I would agree to disagree, but it isn’t my place to say that as a single woman.”

By my command, the hairs lower their captive to the ground. Lulu gasps on the floor as the strands pull on edges of her dress. Not all of the attire comes off, but the belts and top does to expose her beautiful teets and ass. I bend down to personally undo her hairdo, have these vibrant ebony locks spill onto the floor like blood.

“Just consider this a booty call from the heavens.” I swing my leg over Lulu’s head. The lower half of my body sheds its hair to bare legs and ass. My hairless crotch - shaved just an hour before - is right above her face. All this is done to prep for a sixty-nine. “Because darling, I’m about to show you what it is like to fly over the moon.”

Ugh, that sounds ridiculous. I ignore my dreadful dialogue and squat to put my head near her snatch. It does look somewhat stretched and abused - looks painful, was it Wakka’s penis or Vidina’s head? (Silly me, the former is so unlikely). One, small flick from my tongue against the rim of this salty flesh elicits a sigh from Lulu. A fatal mistake to show weakness on her end; I bombard this old fruit with stronger licks. The bottom skank writhes and groans as the smell of her inner stank reaches my nose. She should appreciate being the bottom of this sixty-nine, less work for an unwilling gal like herself.

“Come on, give me the same treatment. We should play fair with each other.”

“Fuck you.”

“No profanity.” I slap one piece of her rump; it jiggles like jello. My next lick takes the tongue from the vagina’s bottom all the way to the clitoris. Eros energy erupts from the body before liquid drips out of this pussy.

As Lulu tries to break out (why now?), I jab two fingers into the snatch. “Nobody likes a greedy bitch. You didn’t help me cum. Yes, the Eros energy is much appreciated, but I would like to experience my own orgasms.”

My ‘playdate’ merely huffs. Perhaps she’s too tired or shy to act on such urges. If that is the case, quite adorable and annoying. I let the spoiled woman have her way and continue to pump the hole. Another finger going in creates louder noise from the woman. A few more jams, then out comes the...cum. (I hope to Sheba nobody is reading this).

“Ha, augh, slow down. Please.”

“Is that what you truly want?” I roll over so her body is on top of mine. Not even in this pose is she a dom; gravity simply allows me to pull her vagina into my face. I keep a tight grip around her waist so she cannot take away this delightful dinner served in this sixty-nine pose. Her legs do a strange waddle in the air. “You already came so many times. Once I leave, you will not have this again unless Wakka finds himself in the mood. Think carefully on your answer while I dig in.”

Lulu doesn’t present an intelligent response. All she does is huff and groan as I suckle on this fruit, lap my tongue across the salty surface. She is also close enough for me to push deep. My fingers tug on both sides of the hole to keep it open. There is some effort on my partner’s end - the slight tingling in my pussy says it all. Still, it’s not up to my standards. Oh well, it’s time we prep a new stage anyways.

“Since you enjoy playing the compliant housewife, you wouldn’t mind if I carry out a kink as the breadwinner in need of a good release?”

My hair darts from the ceiling to grab Lulu’s ankles. The woman shrieks out of surprise when her legs go up until her head is above the floor. Like meat in a butcher’s shop, she hangs upside-down in the air. Her breasts sway from the slightest motion; hair is all over the floor like an ink splatter.

“Something isn’t right.” I tug one part of her dress. My handy mane swarms the outfit to shred them into pieces. Some work on my own soon leaves the two of us naked. I chirp, “There we are, bare as a good couple should be. Fine practice for the future, isn’t it?”

“J-just do what you want,” Lulu moans. She sounds like she’s in agony; could be an Eros overload. “Please take care of whatever the hell is doing this to me before my family arrives.”

Finally, she realizes why this is to her benefit as well (the part that makes this fic non-con; I’m more the victim here). I grab hold of Lulu’s head after my hair lifts her to a level near my crotch. One pull buries her face into my snatch. This time, she gives what I want: a good pussy eating. She does the job well enough for me not to voice a complaint.

“Continue this good work. I will start; let’s hope this will wring the rest of the energy out of your body.”

As my partner licks on without pause, I bend forward to take one of her nipples into my mouth. A thick bunch of my locks grow down from the ceiling until its tip touches the bare mouth of Lulu’s pussy. Like a paintbrush, this hair tentacle slithers over the area. The lucky woman grabs onto my thighs and whimpers. Again, she stops. Why does she stop?!

“Do I need to punish you?”

I push Lulu. Hair rises from the floor to snatch her wrists and bind them into each other. They form a nice ball, a restraint that she tries to get out in a feeble attempt like a baby butterfly.

One idea convinces me to not use a whip, paddle, not even a hand. I muse, “Or maybe it isn’t punishment. Maybe I should introduce you to the way I have sex on my home world. We did just meet and knowing this world, ugh, sex is only creative as the styles you copy from animals. Not a Kama Sutra or a muse of the sexually enlightened can be found.”

I shake my head as the hair tendril from the ceiling forms a clenched fist. This is a Wicked Weave used in battles that get hot and heavy. It has other uses (Jeanne almost passed out when I used what we call the clapathon - not a good time to use, but still fun to remember). This makeshift limb slowly digs its knuckles into the pussy.

“Ha, that hurts. Ow, take it out!”

“And ruin the fun?” I stand before her upside-down body again. The other hair locks lower Lulu until her front meets the floor and her clitoris is right in front of my face. She squeals when the Weave inserts its entire hand into the snatch - not that it’s terribly big, maybe a baby’s arm or an adequate dildo. “This is our final play together, so at least look forward to the end.”

I give my partner’s bean a good look, admire its shape and salmon color. One lick to this place makes Lulu wiggle. With more, she grunts and slams her bound hands into the floor. It’s fun to see this reaction which becomes more violent when my Weave dildo pumps in and out of her insides. I slow my tongue and make a circle around the clitoris with the tip. Again, the vagina convulses before it secretes water.

“Augh, please stop. Stop! I’m cumming!”

I pull my mouth away from the crotch. “I might if you call my name.”

“You never introduced yourself,” she gasped. “Just stop already.”

That doesn’t sound right. “I didn’t? I swear I introduced myself earlier.” Oh damn, I gave my name in this mental diary. My mistake, but no need to apologize. “Well, it’s Bayonetta. Now that you know, feel free to make that request.”

“Bayonetta, please stop making me cum.”

“Since you asked so nicely, no.” I snap my fingers. The Weave dildo increases its speed. This lump of hair sprinkles juices everywhere with slick noises. Good Sheba, it sounds like it’s mixing cake batter in her organs. “I will make true to my earlier word and drain all the Eros out of your body. You’ll appreciate this later, trust this expert advice.”

Lulu roars through another orgasm; big lungs, must be all that spell mumbling she does as a mage. I simply slap her sides and continue to work on her sensitive flesh. The dildo has now become a piledriver, drilling and pounding into her meat pocket. The song she sings adds a nice tune to this event.

I pull away from the clitoris. A line of drool follows my tongue. After one swipe from my finger breaks it, I descend until my chest - my own pair of lovely mounds - squish against the floor. Lying down has my eyes meet Lulu’s pair of dim pupils. So baked from the countless orgasms, this poor woman could only struggle for air. Sweat rolls down her face with other unidentified fluids. Her mammaries are like mine, pressed pillows.

“We’re almost done.” I scan Lulu once more to make sure. Yes, she is almost out of Eros. “Just as promised. Not that anyone has lied to you. I’m sure you’re quite the Witch yourself under normal, sane circumstances. All it takes is one more touch to end this.”

Her eyes grow wide before she screams, “No, no!” I ignore this and crawl forward until our lips meet. This is the smallest contact we’ve made, just a light smooch. Lulu’s eyes roll into the back of her head and makes a guttural cry. Her body quakes, limbs flail as the Weave dildo jams deep into her pussy to squish into her g-spot (it’s been hitting there, but not like this.) A small waterfall spills out of the pocket, lines the naked body with their transparent trails.

So much Eros seeps into my flesh. Ah, so fulfilled. I am finally prepared to end this evening delight and leave this planet.

“Thank you so much, Lulu. As fun as this was, this is where I depart.”

When no reply comes, I realize she’s unconscious. My hair released her earlier, so as of now, she’s on the ground. Ah, she looks awake because various parts are twitching. Has the play been so good, she can still feel the buzz in her system in her dreams? Amusing, could always come for another visit and squeeze the truth out of her like I did with her vagina.

But alas, that is for another day. I sense Wakka approaching with little Vidinia in tow. This familial pair shouldn’t see their woman in such a mess. One snap of my fingers reverses the state of this room. In seconds, the floor is clean and there is no sign of my hair anywhere. Lulu is asleep in that bed over there we didn’t use before. Why? Because my recent beloved would have felt too comfortable.

Anyways, one jump puts me through a portal - the usual tunnel made of white and pink light. It takes me to the cold, chilly atmosphere of the planet. Here, I encounter some ugly creature that looks like a whale that swam through the shit drains of a sewer. Oh, so this is Sin - what an ugly motherfucker.

In mid-air with wings flapping from my back, I stretch out my arms as all the hair washes over my body to reform the bodysuit. The reformed fabric covers my tits and snatch, the rest are left exposed as by original design. “Hello Sin, would you like to tango for a bit?”

Minutes later, the whale dissipates into a million fireflies (pyreflies? Why the corruption of the word?). A second creature comes out, another ugly little bastard called the Final Asshole, Aeon, whatever. I humor it with a dance before summoning a thousand Wicked Weaves to pound its atoms into oblivion. One more command brings forth a clock tower from a portal to spear this annoying pest through the abdomen for a sweet finale (thanks to Eros, I can reincarnate the grand symbol of the Umbra Witches, what a convenient skill this is).

These battles leave me a little tired, but not so weak I can’t make the intergalactic jump. I feel as if murdering those beasts didn’t do much. Not my fault though, they simply got in the way. I hope this doesn’t ruin a potential sequel for the third chapter of this Final Fantasy game (a stray thought of enlightenment informs me that’s the creators’ fault, never mind then).

Another tunnel appears to suck me in, feed on my gathered Eros energy to catapault me across the galaxy again like a comet. Spira was somewhat fun, but there are more out there. I suppose it is tolerable to deal with some new settings until my own home orbits in the way. And the answer as to how and why I became this way has not been uncovered. And Lulu will not be the last body I am bound to fuck through. So many would come, so much more who would provide me Eros as I offer wonderful releases. It's time to show all they don't fuck with this witch, I fuck them (and whoever else is reading this. Let's hope I never have to pay a visit to your sweet abode).


	2. White Rose, Deflowered (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta’s next destination involves becoming a teacher and teaching others many lessons, especially to a specific couple about the raw aspects of romance and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this entry where Bayonetta visits the RWBYverse.

Hello again, Bayonetta present. To all darlings and meat toys, I now find myself in a strange planet this time. To be more exact, this universe doesn’t have the same taste as the one my home base or Spira’s had. It’s like switching from a bowl of extravagant sushi to a thick, meaty hamburger (all ideas of sexual lingo are expected in various translations). It has a fresh taste too - as the other had something more fermented. Ironic since this is called Remnant, a word related to those of ancient origins or a medical term of the venereal disease categories. Less than curious, I land here since as my Eros alert prompts me to do so.

As review for those who didn’t bother to read the last chapter, my sought fuel is only created in the body of females. The purest quality is found in the young, beautiful, and frustrated. Most of such deposits have gathered in these combat schools that teach the youths how to fight against the creatures of darkness, Grimm. These monsters all have ebony bodies, wear masks over their faces, and devour the living; *sigh* another batch of botched creations rebelling against the race of their makers (killed many, slaughtered done).

Surprisingly, a headmaster greets me after I arrive at a quaint little school called Beacon (good taste with its clock tower). He speaks about certain rules and limits for travelers like me. I simply present him the option to either fight or fuck off (nothing personal, but I have an Eros criteria to fulfill here). Then he offers a position as a teacher in this school with the request that I focus efforts on those above the legal age - what he calls a ‘civilized’ approach.

Several days later, I begin to teach some students in the Umbra Witch’s fighting style. This presents opportunities to share intimate contact with a few good ladies. The best ones, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie, have been invited for some personal training. Usually after, I’ve acquired plenty of Eros and they’re left with questions about their sexual orientation. One of my colleagues, Goodwitch, takes note of my activities. One night in my bed changes her mind; a fellow witch would understand like Jeanne (she would certainly love the young and fresh company). So you could see I’m not doing this job out of courtesy, it’s fun to play this role with the involved crowd.

But none quite catch my attention like Weiss and Ruby. Yang and Blake is a pair requiring a different approach. The Whiterose duo deserve it now because they’ve encountered an interesting dynamic of their relationship. Thanks to some one-on-one counseling (and their willing bodies), now has come for the time to reach the climax of a revelation.

“How long am I going to stay like this? It’s getting cold here.”

This adorable whining comes from Weiss, the snowflake heiress. Being naked shows off her skin’s creamy texture. That snowy hair is tied in its usual ponytail style. Breasts are B-ish, almost C, but very perky. These glands and her shaven pussy look very appetizing when there’s dark bands tied around them and her body. These constraints are attached to the ceiling. This setup only allows her feet to touch the scarlet rug of my bedroom.

On a bed in front of this imprisoned princess, I sit here dressed in dark leather. The tight top covers only the nipples of my large breasts down to the waist; shoulders are bare. My skirt stops above the knees, but the calves and feet are strapped in a pair of many-laced heel boots. In my hands, I spin the tip of a riding crop into my palm. It’s ‘borrowed’ from Goodwitch, who is now my new roommate and student regarding the ancient discipline of relaxing (fucking all that strictness from her system). In her condo, I occupy this room that has been only outfitted with violet wallpaper and mahogany desk (no need for much possessions since my time of departure could happen any day). The black drawer and white closet door hold the naughty things not meant for eyes of visitors.

Of course, as I describe my current wardrobe, the heiress has yet to get an answer from me. “Pipe down, you’re not in control, remember?” I will a long tentacle to rise from my head. Woven with many strands of raven hair, it snaps out to strike the prisoner’s face like a whip. “If you speak out again, you’ll spend the rest of the evening biting many pillows. There is less pleasure involved in that act, understand?”

Weiss’s scowl melts into that of a subdued puppy. She whimpers, “Y-yes, Teacher. I’m sorry, it’s just a habit.”

“As long as you understand, you’re forgiven.” I speak with delight since it’s rare to find a highborn who loves submissive play like this one. At first, she did try to play the top, but we _eased_ her into the opposite role. “And just wait a bit more. I invited someone to join us today for our fun.”

“Who else is coming?” Weiss expresses concern. She worries since her current position would ruin her reputation. I had no intentions of such a harsh tactic when my invention has been sent. Speak of the Angel, a fist raps on the other side of the door. I hop towards the entrance to open it, reveal another student of mine.

“Ruby?!”

“Hi Weiss.” A charming gal waves at the tied-up heiress. She recently had a haircut, so her strands are shorter with red highlights intact (good natural feature to have). As my guest, Ruby arrives in the usual black and crimson dress. She remembers to leave that hooded cape behind, gives a better view of the skirt and its frilly ends. Even at the age of eighteen, she could look both cute and adorable - a beautiful contradiction.

“Teacher, what is she doing here?!” Weiss relays panic with jerks that leaves her swinging in the binds. “I-I didn’t want her to see me this way!”

I close in on Weiss. One swing of my hand lands into her cheek with a loud clap. In the background, Ruby gasps. I ignore this to reply, “She can see you now. Don’t cry over spilt lube and pay attention to what I have to say.”

My stern comment calms the heiress down to where she averts her eyes away from my guest. Her cheeks adopt a shade of red, one different from the mark given as punishment. She tries to close her legs, hide any sign of excitement she would likely feel in this shameful scenario.

“I’m a bit confused too.” Ruby focuses her eyes onto me. Those silver pupils could kill by exotic look alone (although she could bother to harness that latent energy of hers). “Why would you invite us here? I’m okay that we share benefits, but this is the first time you’ve brought us together like this.”

“See, there’s an odd detail in that statement.” I wag the end of the riding crop at the little one. “You two know we enact carnal relations on separate occasions for lessons. But the bedside attitude, according to you love birds, are completely different. Honesty is in absence, which does not create a healthy relationship. We need to address this as soon as possible.”

It is Ruby’s turn to look away. This allows Weiss to send her significant other a shy glance. Surely, the pair may feel uncomfortable, but this therapy session should put an end to that awkwardness.

“See, the two of you tell me the relationship is fine; every moment of intimacy is gentle, warm, and loving. Truly, the two of you love each other beyond the mortal caskets that are our bodies.” I shake my head and sigh, “But that’s about it. The both of you unintentionally bore each other. Since last week, you two have spent more time with me because only with me, your true selves take form.”

As much as this is me bragging, it’s also meant to be a lesson. This charming couple could not even deny me on the spot, so at least they accept the existence of a problem.

“Teacher, with Ruby, I don’t expect her to give the same treatment you give me.”

I backhand Weiss’s face. She yelps, “Ouch!” I pull my hand away and flex its fingers. “True, every relationship has their dynamics, but it’s much too strange that you would deny the wish to be handled like a fleshlight in her arms.”

The heiress bites her lips, further embarrassed. I’m not an expert with subtle cues, but my omniscient powers have the additional gimmick of mind-reading. In past nights after the final climax, they would imagine me to be their chosen lover. I intend to expose their secret fantasies for everyone’s benefit.

“Professor Bayonetta, I don’t want to sound rude, but that business should not be of your concern.”

I lift my skirt until my own rosebud shows - crimson, succulent pair of vaginal lips. When they press into my prisoner’s mouth, I demand, “It actually is. And since you prefer to be rude, you can suck on this until I finish talking with Ruby.”

Weiss gives my snatch a few pathetic licks. I roll my eyes, then will several hair strands to slither around her body. Some go over her nipples, breasts, and ass cheeks. Others slide into her lower holes like water, just tickle the anus and pussy. After she huffs with this stimulation, the little heiress begins to lick my vagina with a little more eagerness.

“Now Ruby, allow me to share this in fine print: Weiss here loves to be the bottom in a relationship.” I grasp hold of the mentioned lady’s face by the cheeks and turn it. Her lips and tongue spread across my pussy in a sensual manner like a paintbrush. She groans and breaths against the flesh. Cunnilingus isn’t bad since she manages to massage the folds well and dig a bit inside with that tip (well-trained, much better than her novice days). “Our blue-blooded snowflake accepts punishment and chains with the same enthusiasm of a $5 dollar whore in one of Mistral’s many brothels.”

I push the cuntlicker’s head back to see her expression. It matches that of a bitch in heat: tongue out, eyes cloudy, and face dyed in the red of lust. I snicker, “Slut,” and strike her across the face. She gasps from the pain before I round her to stand before apple-shaped buttocks. Ruby watches this all with wide eyes and bated breaths. Her hands twitch, a sign she’s aching for some action herself. She controls herself because the young one understands how to behave around me.

“As a bottom, Weiss loves the rough approach.” I snap my fingers to summon a portal above. From the depths of this swirling darkness, out comes a paddle. This tool’s handle is made of wood; flat ends are drawn with green and orange flames. “It must draw from a daddy complex, perhaps mommy? Doesn’t matter, she’ll call you by any name with the proper training.”

“Hey, none of that is true! Ruby, the Teacher doesn’t know the entire-.”

Thunder claps in the air. This noise emanates from the contact made between paddle and Weiss’s fine booty. Next comes a cry from the victim’s lips. I pause to let a tingle run through my form (just love hearing her scream) before commencing the next pat. More follow, each harder and louder than the last. Sweat drips down her bound, naked skin. With gritted teeth, this royal poodle tries to hold back loud groans.

“Weiss,” I call, “you’re not asking for more like before. Does the mood not fit the scenario?”

My imprisoned bitch whimpers. Obviously, she would attempt to look proper in front of Ruby, a witness who stands frozen on the spot. I swear, inexperienced women can be such a handful. It always takes a right amount of push, an initiative that would require me to summon thicker bundles of hair from the ceiling and floor - a small group of magical sex tools.

“Then here, I’ll treat you in the way you like it: a peasant bitch guilty of deception. The punishment is a good bunion flogging!”

One hair whip crashes into an ass cheek. A throaty moan vibrates from the heiress’s mouth. Another creates the same effect. Next, three of my hair tendrils descend upon that milky behind. The inflicted pain forces a squeal from the victim. All ten hair whips begin the onslaught where one comes after the next within one second. Her bottom swings side to side; the plump parts jiggle along.

“Ah, urgh, gah! Teacher, please slow down!” Weiss unleashes these primitive noises at different volumes. When she sees me do nothing but stare, the whipping gal puts her focus onto the paralyzed Ruby. “Get out of here. I-I don’t want you to see me like this. Agh, g-get out! Agh! Augh!”

Her grunts maintain a high volume. No longer in control, she squeezes eyes shut. Her body rocks and quivers not only because of the blows, but the orgasm that run through her system. I could see it, sense it, a rush of heat flooding her body. Fingers and toes curl. Her cum honey spills from the vagina like rainwater. The most exquisite sight is her face, one so twisted it expresses her depraved submissive demeanor to her significant other.

“Please, don’t look at me.” Weiss lowers her head. I quicky come over to grab her chin between my fingers and force it back up. “Teacher, please, I-I can’t let her see me like this. She’ll hate me for it.”

“Actually, I...I think you’re the most beautiful person in the world right now.”

This remark of pure honesty creates shock on the heiress’s face. I simply grin, “Surprised? Did you not listen to what I was saying earlier? As a bottom, you would be a perfect fit for this one. She loves to dominate in the sack, it would have been terrifying if she was ever born with a penis.”

I lick my lips as memories of past hanky pankies with Miss Rose come to mind. “Your girlfriend here gives the orders and always fights for the right to be on top. She isn’t quite at the level to tame me, but she’s more than enough for you.”

“And I’m going to prove that right now.” Ruby raises hands towards the back of her dress. After a loud zip, the top part of her dress splits apart. She pulls off the cloth and skirt until all articles are on the floor. Compared to the tied-up princess, she has a fit form. Limbs are lined with muscles, stomach is fitted with solid abs, skin is a light shade of peach. Surely, this slim form qualifies her for the role that fits with Weiss’s like yin and yang (not the blonde, although she herself is quite the sub under a furry pussy). Her curvy hips and those full C-cups make her all the more charming.

As I marvel at Ruby’s strong figure, she leans her head in to mash lips with her girlfriend’s pair. The couple smack and slurp into each other’s mouths. Weiss chokes before her head leans back. With this advantage, the other presses her tongue in deep. This show of dominance looks so lewd, I can’t help but rub a finger across my leather-clad pussy.

When the little brunette pulls back to break her smooches, she focuses on me to deliver a serious gaze that she carries in the tone of her request: “Professor, please continue to provide the pain. It’ll help train her for the new way we’ll be making love from now on.”

Delighted, I will one of the whips to swing back its tail for the strike. Once I respond, “Of course, darling,” it snaps forward. The end cracks against Weiss’s bare back to leave a thin, scarlet mark. The stricken woman’s cry is muffled by Ruby, who restarts the kiss. This goes on for some time, passion traded between the lips of lovers and the crack of the magical tentacle. I, on the other hand, lean against the wall and masturbate. It feels good, to stimulate the bare flesh of my vagina through the suit’s crotch hole (the fabric is made of my hair, don’t forget you perverted readers).

Again, Ruby breaks away from this passionate snogging. She crawls around the prisoner until her hands can grab Weiss’s titties. On the nipples, the fingers roll and pinch. This act earns shakes from the attached body.

“Ruby, th-that kind of hurts.”

“You don’t like it?” The aggressive lady slaps a breast to have the tip swing like a tower bell. She gives a long lick from the heiress’s neck up to her cheek. “Because I do. Really, the way we do it now feels so much better than the other times we did it. Professor, can you give me Virgin Rose?”

I call upon another portal that drops a long plastic dildo into my hand. This toy looks appealing, especially with green bumps trailing down the long, thick length. Such features could explain why this is Ruby’s favorite toy. I fling it towards the gal, who snatches it from the air with one hand.

“But I won’t do anything more if you think this is going to hurt you, Weiss.” The serious brunette presses the fake penis head into her girlfriend’s cheek. “If you tell me to leave now, then I will. We’ll pretend this never happened and just be satisfied with normal sex. But if you don’t say anything, I’m going to put this on and slam you from behind.”

The choices leave Weiss flabbergasted. On her end, Ruby carries out her intention by sticking the other tip into her snatch. She makes a small groan as that end of the toy glues itself to her vagina. Virgin Rose is made of special Dust that provides adhesive in certain parts of its makeup that is skin-friendly and easily removed with enough liquid. Equipped with the cock, she walks towards the back of the heiress’s booty. Once there, she slowly slides palms down her lover’s beet-red rear. The owner of these beaten flesh buns whimper.

“You didn’t say anything,” Ruby warns. She lifts her dildo’s tip until it presses against the pussy’s entrance. “If you don’t stop this now, things will never be the same again.”

Weiss stares at the floor in ponderment. She remains this way as Ruby pushes in the plastic cock. The heiress’s face crumples, shows she feels the penetration. It’s titillating to imagine how those bumps slide across the inner folds of that tight pussy. The white-haired slut takes all nine inches, to the base where those plastic balls press into her ass.

“How does that feel?”

“I-it feels...like something?”

Ruby raises an eyebrow. “That’s not an answer. Do you like it? Can you admit you like it?”

“I-I do.” Weiss starts to move her hips on her own. She did this before; I could tell she wants to receive some tough loving. “B-but I-I don’t want to say it because…because you might hate me for acting like a whore.”

The heiress shuts her eyes closed as her lips quiver in embarrassment. She turns her head when her lover calls, “Look at me,” to see Ruby’s smile. As they’re about to share a romantic moment, I roam through one drawer of a cabinet to look for a certain asset.

“Weiss, I don’t hate you. Like the professor said, we’re practically made for each other.” The dildo-wielding female bends down to lick one of Weiss’s whip marks, part of the many that made the entire rump look like trampling grounds left by a group of Beowolves. “And it’s okay to enjoy being a bitch. I give, you receive, it’s that simple.”

“Idiot, y-you make it sound so easy and acceptable.” The snowflake heiress relaxes her frown. Her breaths speed up along with Ruby’s thrusts. “B-but if you say so. I really like it when...when you touch me like this. Ooh, you’re hitting so many goods spots. Ooh, oof, harder. Harder!”

I clap my hands. “That’s right, girls. The truth will free your deepest desires. Show it to each other, breed better than any unsatisfied heteros can ever do. No need to spare room for doubt, fuck each other!”

. Finally cooperative, Weiss presses feet into the ground so she could push her bottom back in this doggystyle pose. Ruby comes from the opposite direction to collide, have her Virgin Rose reach the deepest crevice of that highborn womb (Daddy Schnee would be so disappointed, oh well). The dom brunette bucks her hips with great strength, leaves her partner with so many shakes that could rival that of a vibrator. The pair begin to reach a feverish pace; their vocal cords create a wild clamor in the room. All sorts of shiny fluids sprinkle from their hair and skin pores. They breed each other so hard, their mammary glands swing in every direction. This performance would truly make most hetero partners pale in comparison (how Jeanne would have loved to see this).

However, I do not intend to stay on the sidelines for long. Once the couple moan through their respective orgasms, I step in with two black beads held in each hand. They sparkle in yellow and green energy that leave a tickle in my fingers. After kneeling, I press both right into the tip of Weiss’s nipples. A single touch has the body jerk away with great force.

“What are those?!” Somewhat hysteric, Weiss tries to regain composure. Ruby pulls her back into position. “Are those vibrating beads?”

“A Dust version.” I raise the toys to show the gals their oval shapes. “Earth and lightning materials have been infused to give a shocking vibration. Now hold still, I need to administer this.”

“No, no!”

“Weiss, you’re already taking dick from me. Let her do it.” Ruby’s command shuts the heiress up. I nod in thanks before placing the toys right up into her chest. The entire body flails; her eyes almost pop out of their sockets. This reaction is further enhanced by the dildo-wielder whose thrusts have become blurs - oh, I’ve forgotten about her Speed Semblance. With the way we are now, this is bullying by definition. It’s so fun, I cannot find any mercy to stop. Like a demon-possessed mortal, the poor heiress tries in vain to escape her binds. From the back and front, she is inflicted the brunt of a two-front assault. Her eyes roll into the back of her head; her body violently bends up and down from intense cum blasts. Even the pussy begins to leak thick white; her silly expression is a definite sign her mind may have become broken at this point.

“Weiss, I have one more in me.” Ruby grips the waist so tight, she leaves bruises on the milky skin. Her humps come in hard, makes the receiving body shudder. Even the Angels and Demons would shy away from this great act of depravity: a horny young woman screwing the life out of her exhausted partner/victim.

This intense play ends once Miss Rose groans, “Cumming.” She squeezes the rest of the dildo into the hole. Satisfaction is ever obvious by the face she makes. Her own snatch would experience release since the dildo transmits pleasure into her nerves through friction.

After a long tight embrace, Ruby finally relaxes. In a dazed state, she yanks out her soaking plastic cock. I drop the toys since they are out of fuel - didn’t bother putting in fresh Dust materials after using them on Nora and Pyrrha (oh right, we have that threesome planned for tomorrow).

“I-I feel so good.” The breathless brunette drops on top of the bed. She huffs, “W-weiss, we need to do it again. Let’s fuck again.”

“Sorry dear, but she’s out cold right now.” I aim a finger at the unconscious princess. She hangs in the binds that keep her afloat with their ends miraculously attached to the ceiling. Even in her dream, there’s the faint hint of a smile on her lips. “Good job though, she’s in the better parts of heaven or hell, whatever this world’s religion involves. And congratulations, the two of you finally crossed another checkpoint of your relationship. Does marriage ever come to mind after graduation?”

Ruby’s cheeks grow red - amazingly a deeper color than the shade of virgin cherry found on Weiss’s ass. I ignore this to focus on the thick presence that seeps into my body. Lack of direct contact doesn’t result in immediate absorption of Eros, so it takes a moment for this fuel to gather within my form.

Regarding my original mission, I gathered enough Eros a few days earlier. Goodwitch, Pyrrha, Nora, and Team Ruby all have given me more than enough to fly off of this planet (escape the chore that’s accumulating in the dark side of that shady moon). What stops my departure is the fact that all of this has been too fun. It’s hard to leave when there’s so much development going on, so I push plans up to the month this college (excuse me, ‘school’) has its summer vacation.

Then another idea takes in the form of a naughty mutation. Recent tinkering with my powers had presented an odd opportunity. It’s even better that the appropriate guinea pigs have presented themselves before me.

“Ruby, if there was an option to have Weiss become the mother of your children, would you accept it? Not artificially, but with a natural method.”

My offer has Ruby sit up with rapt attention. She stammers, “Th-there’s a way to do that? I mean, if it was, I would have to marry her too. B-bu-but there’s a way for me to put one inside her?”

I extract some Eros energy from my reserves and have it flow to the crotch. Mental images and sheer willpower help mold the shape that grows out of my vagina. In no time, a long thick slab of meat dangles from the spot between my legs. Ruby sees this, the creation of a penis, occur with astonishment.

“This could be done for you as well.” I move my hips to make the new creation swing, brush fingers against its flesh to stimulate the nerves so it would twitch. Evidence of its authenticity clouds the witness’s silver eyes with unbound lust. “So, Miss Rose, would you accept my contract that would bestow this power to you? Its burden is great, yet you could make both Weiss and many others grab their ankles in your presence and offer themselves for the sake of being bred with the seed of your new balls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With great power comes great responsi-. Nope, not the case with this scenario. If I did a sequel, Ruby and Bayonetta would probably do more catastrophe than goodness, those of the impregnating nature.

**Author's Note:**

> As the first chapter, I made this soft. Bayonetta may have been the dom, but I know she can be more hardcore than this. Depending on votes, I’ll portray this when the right chapter comes. Till then, hope readers enjoyed this. Have a happy day of fapping.
> 
> -Kickberry


End file.
